Is This Where The End Begins?
by Sephideth
Summary: When she was younger she really liked to play some zombie and post apocalyptic games yet never did she believe it was going to be her new reality. JazzxOC


Empty streets, empty homes, empty lifeless shells of dead humans scattered in almost every place she has encountered. One day she celebrates her 17 birthday with her family and the other... pure chaos. It was like she's the only living soul left on this planet, the only thing you could hear was the silent breeze coming from between those broken skyscrapers, some where bend, some where almost utterly broken down to the ground. Sometimes you could hear the sound of barking dogs in the distance, the ones that were abel to run away.

Searching for food and water was her main priority, yet who would've thought that it wasn't as easy as it sounds? Sure every home was full of canned food and that was a big plus for her yet finding a bottle of water was almost considered a success. Why? Yeah, why. Because it's contaminated with poison that was made for all living organisms. Who did it? The Decepticons of course.

Mission City, that's where her home is. Well, where it 'was'.. Everything was wiped out after the fight of those giant robots. She didn't know where they come from nor did she know why there were here. One thing she knew for sure is that her family was gone because of them. How did she survive? She doesn't know.  
One moment she's unpacking her presents and the second she's knocked out cold. Only when she woke up did she witness the massacre. Staring at those lifeless bodies of her said family. She was frozen in time. Did it really happen? Is this the reality she dreamed of when she was younger? She was really stupid then to dream about something like that.

The shock of seeing her family all dead didn't wore out for a long time, she didn't know how long she stared out those broken windows, into the distance, hoping it was all a dream. No, after a long time she came to a realization, it was no dream. It was reality! That's when she broke down, finally fully aware of her surroundings.

At first she saw some humans, walking down the streets. She saw some of the survivors. There was just a little of them. Only when one decided to drink something from a bottle he found on the street, with a little of the substance left in it hell and panic broke lose yet again. Why, you ask? Because. The robots decided to leave a little surprise for the last of them. Poison.

What happened to the person who drank it? Brain wash? No. Maybe a zombie? No. Dead? No. She doesn't know what really happens, she didn't want to look but after realizing that more and more people were screaming and running for their dear life, she had to look and realize that the situation was getting worse.

Do you know how a flower blossoms? That's what it looked like. Well, here's the whole gore explanation; those who drank the contaminated water in the time of merely 30 seconds were headless. The scull broke apart to let a metalic face/head appear instead. She called them 'The Blossomers' 'cuz they reminded her of some freaking ugly flower. She didn't really know how to describe it.

The thing is she doesn't know how they even managed to contamine so much of the precious water. She wanted to find out, she's 100% sure that the infection is long out the city and terrorizing civilians in other countries.

Now... let's talk about 'her' shall we?

Her name's Solstice. Solstice McCarley.  
A lover of post apocalyptic games and movies.

Well, that's what she used to be. Now she just wants to believe that she's in a coma and that everything here is just a dream. But yeah, life isn't as easy as it seems.

Solstice has had a very loving family, a father who was a truck driver and at the same time a car and bike lover. Her mother? Her mother was an angel, she loved her so, so much... she was a teacher at a nearby school. They both worked for the best. And everything of their effort and time somehow got lost after the attack. Oh, how she missed the both of them...

With the time going by, Solstice got used of being alone and somehow going around the infected ones. She soon realized that they were blind and were going after the sound she made.

She always hoped to find someone to talk yet time flows too fast and the contamination spreads as quickly.

"No luck at finding anything nor anyone today yet again, huh?"

Talking to herself somehow kept her sane, she can't really describe it. Yet she doesn't believe anyone could at a time like this.

Every now and then she lies in her bed, which she made out of some layers of clothing in the highest building with the most windows (she really liked the view) and one of the rare ones that were mostly intact.

She just lies there and starts to remember every day she was alone now. Scraping a line on the wall behind her every now and then.

"Why me? Why must this happen?"

Those questions won't be answered for a long time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello there everyone! You could say that I'm new here. The thing is; I want to try something new, like writing. I've tried it once and it didn't come out as good as I planned it to be... So this is a second try for me! The next thing is, I'm not the best one at english, there may be many spelling errors but I'm going to try my best. I'm going to try and make those chapters as long as I possibly can but I can't promies anything yet. Thank you for reading!


End file.
